Because it's not a reason
by Hikari Hyun Arisawa
Summary: Disaat Sasuke merasa Sakura dan Sarada dalam bahaya, ia mengirimkan Itachi dengan tubuh Edo Tensei untuk melindungi mereka. Bagaimana jika Itachi merasa ada yang salah dalam rumah tangga adiknya? Canon Fanfiction. RnR! update ch.2
1. Chapter 1

**Because it's not a reason**

By. Hikari Hyun Arisawa

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated : M

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance

Summary : Disaat Sasuke merasa Sakura dan Sarada dalam bahaya, ia mengirimkan Itachi dengan tubuh Edo Tensei untuk melindungi mereka. Bagaimana jika Itachi merasa ada yang salah dalam rumah tangga adiknya? Canon, Read and review~

.

.

.

Sudah hampir larut malam ketika seorang wanita berambut pink keluar dari ruang kerjanya di rumah sakit Konoha. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit sambil membawa beberapa catatan medis milik pasiennya. Dia sudah cukup lelah dengan pekerjaannya hari ini.

Pekerjaan membuatnya melupakan rasa gelisahnya. Sama seperti saat dulu ia berlatih dengan giat untuk menjadi seorang ninja medis, tak lain sebagai bentuk pengalihan.

Pengalihan pada perasaannya.

'Aku kuat.' Ia beberapa kali mengulang kata-kata itu dalam hatinya saat bekerja. Alih-alih menguatkan diri bahwa ia juga kuat menjalani semuanya sendirian. Tanpa suaminya.

"Sakura-chan!"

Wanita berambut pink itu menengok kebelakang saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Naruto?" Melihat sahabatnya mendekat ke arahnya, Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Sedang apa malam-malam begini?"

Naruto menunjukan cengiran khas nya saat menjawab, "Kau taulah, Hokage banyak pekerjaan hehehe."

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap sahabatnya yang kini terlihat begitu dewasa meski tingkah lakunya masih saja sering membuat orang-orang tertawa.

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak pulang ke rumah?" wanita berambut pink itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Ia tahu ini bukanlah jalan menuju tempat tinggal Naruto dan keluarganya sekarang.

"Aku akan pulang setelah mengantarmu pulang, Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto sambil mulai berjalan mendahului Sakura.

Sakura sempat terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya ikut berjalan di sebelah sahabatnya, "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Ia tahu pekerjaan Naruto sebagai Hokage ketujuh sudah sangat menyita waktunya. Jika seorang Hokage sampai menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengannya larut malam seperti ini, pastilah terjadi sesuatu –atau mungkin ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang begitu penting.

"Ya ampun, Sakura-chan. Kenapa harus bertanya hal serius begitu 'sih? Benar-benar tidak asik."

"Naruto-baka! Cepat beritahu aku ada apa!" Sakura mulai tidak sabar untuk mengetahuinya.

"Ehehehe, aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu ya."

"Apa ini tentang rumah sakit? Atau mengenai misi rahasia?"

"Bukan. Bukan hal seperti itu. Kau sudah bekerja keras sebagai ninja medis. Konoha sangat beruntung memiliki kunoichi sepertimu. Karena itulah..."

Sakura sedikit menahan nafas menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"-aku bermaksud memberimu kupon gratis Ichiraku Ramen! Eehehe."

"Naruto! Jangan main-main!" Sakura menjitaknya.

"Awww! Sakura-chan, aku bisa melaporkanmu karena melukai Hokage," Naruto berpura-pura cemberut. Ia tahu Sakura segera mengalirkan chakra penyembuhan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Laporkan saja, setelah itu kau tidak akan punya ninja medis sehebat aku yang akan mengurus rumah sakitmu," Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya untuk meledek Naruto. Ia tertawa melihat wajah Naruto yang cemberut karena tidak bisa membalas perkataannya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak melihat Sakura tertawa lepas. Sudah lama sejak saat itu. Saat suami Sakura pergi untuk misi yang sangat rahasia selama bertahun-tahun. Naruto hampir tidak pernah melihatnya tertawa selepas itu.

"Syukurlah."

"Eh? Kau bilang apa, Naruto?" Sakura menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung.

"Senyum Sakura-chan adalah yang terbaik. Aku harap kau bisa selalu tertawa seperti itu."

"Naruto..." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Kau begitu baik," Sakura kembali tersenyum menatap sahabatnya.

Naruto hanya menunjukan cengiran khas-nya.

.

.

.

Sesaat mereka terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing sambil terus berjalan di sepanjang jalan yang telah sepi –mengingat sudah larut malam sejak Sakura selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Rumah yang dihiasi lambang kipas untuk menandakan bahwa yang tinggal di sana adalah keluarga Uchiha.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap lambang klan Uchiha yang berada di rumah itu. Kini ia harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya ingin dia sampaikan kepada Sakura.

Seakan tahu bahwa Naruto ingin berbicara serius kali ini, Sakura hanya terdiam dan menunggu Naruto untuk memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Sasuke memberiku sebuah kabar yang mungkin akan membuatmu sedikit terkejut," ucap Naruto.

Sakura melebarkan matanya mendengar nama suaminya disebut. "Sasuke-kun? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Bukan. Ini mengenai Sarada."

"Sarada?"

"Dia merasa musuh kali ini mengincar sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan klan Uchiha. Entah apa tujuan mereka, yang jelas Sasuke merasa Sarada dalam bahaya."

"Jadi dia akan pul-"

"Tidak, Sakura-chan. Kali ini dia belum bisa pulang. Dia mengirimkan seseorang untuk kalian. Untuk menjaga kalian."

"Apa? Mengirimkan seseorang..."

Sakura menundukan wajahnya. Ia merasa aneh mendengar suaminya tiba-tiba berniat mengirimkan seseorang untuk menjaga Sarada. Sakura selama ini merasa sudah aman berada di desa bersama dengan shinobi hebat seperti Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, dan yang lainnya.

Jika Sasuke sampai mengirimkan orang untuk secara khusus menjaga keselamatan putri mereka, artinya Sarada memang dalam bahaya.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap Naruto dengan wajah serius. "Siapa pun musuh kali ini, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka menyakiti putriku."

Naruto tersenyum melihat semangat Sakura, "Sebagai Hokage, aku juga tidak akan membiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi. Jadi Sakura-chan, kau harus segera melapor jika ada hal yang mencurigakan."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi... apa suamiku saat ini baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan berwajah murung seperti itu, Sakura-chan. Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan dia. Tapi untuk saat ini, fokuslah pada Sarada. Dia membutuhkanmu."

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau benar. Aku harus fokus pada Sarada."

"Nah, karena sudah mengantarmu pulang, jadi aku juga harus segera pulang. Ehehehe selamat malam, Sakura-chan."

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Selamat malam," Sakura tersenyum saat melihat sahabatnya itu melompat ke atas atap rumah.

"Ah, ada yang belum aku katakan. Orang yang dikirim oleh Sasuke akan datang besok. Jadi datanglah ke kantor Hokage besok pagi."

"Apa? Besok kau bi-" belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah berlalu dari tempat itu.

Mendengus pelan, Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia segera mengunci kembali pintu rumahnya. Dengan langkah cepat ia langsung menuju kamar putri kesayangannya, Sarada Uchiha.

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya saat ia melihat Sarada sedang tertidur pulas. Perlahan, Sakura membenarkan selimut Sarada dan diusapnya lembut rambut putrinya itu.

Sarada kini berusia delapan tahun. Ia sudah menjadi Ibu selama delapan tahun. Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sasuke telah pergi begitu lama untuk misi rahasia yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan para kage.

Untuk menjaga putri mereka, tidak kah Sasuke berfikir untuk pulang?

Meski tahu alasan Sasuke untuk pergi tetap saja di dalam hati kecilnya, ia merasa ada yang kurang dalam keluarga mereka. Seandainya saja ia bisa egois dan menahan Sasuke untuk tidak pergi, kemudian menyuruh orang lain untuk menggantikan misi tersebut. Jika saja ia bisa begitu.

Tapi tentu saja, tidak mungkin. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa melacak keberadaan musuh dengan Sharingan miliknya. Dan alasan yang paling penting adalah, Sasuke tidak akan mau tinggal, sekali pun ia memaksa. Ia bukanlah orang yang bisa merubah keputusan Sasuke.

Mengingat Sasuke, Sakura jadi penasaran siapa orang yang dikirim untuk menjaga Sarada. Apakah itu Jugo? Mengingat Jugo adalah rekan Sasuke yang paling setia padanya. Atau mungkin Suigetsu? Manusia air yang bisa selalu mengawasi Sarada. Atau 'kah Karin? Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin Karin. Sakura bahkan lebih bisa melindungi Sadara dibanding Karin. Kalau dipikir-pikir, seseorang yang dikirim itu pasti lah kekuatannya melebihi Sakura. Tidak mungkin Sasuke mengirim seseorang dengan kemampuan di bawah Sakura, itu hal yang tidak berguna. Dan Sasuke tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak berguna. Sakura tahu itu.

'Apa jangan-jangan Orochimaru?' pikir Sakura dalam hati. 'Astaga, apa benar Orochimaru?' Sakura menjadi sedikit gelisah membayangkan Sarada akan diawasi oleh Orochimaru. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura tidak bisa tenang.

.

.

.

.

Sakura baru akan meninggalkan kamar Sarada ketika ia merasakan ada bayangan yang bergerak masuk ke dalam kamar. Dengan cepat ia memeriksa bawah ranjang Sarada dan menemukan bayangan itu bergerak cepat untuk kabur dari Sakura.

"Siapa kau?!" bentak Sakura yang membuat Sarada kaget dan terbangun.

Sakura mengejar bayangan itu dan melihat bahwa sosok bayangan yang ia lihat mirip dengan juubi. Hanya aja ukurannya kecil. Dan sesuatu yang mirip juubi itu memiliki sharingan di bola matanya.

Sakura masih mengejarnya sampai ke halaman depan rumah dan seketika makhluk kecil itu menghilang dengan jurus yang mirip dengan kamui milik Obito.

Pasti ada seseorang yang memindahkan makhluk kecil itu. Seseorang itu pasti berada di sekitar sini. Astaga, Sarada. Sarada dalam bahaya!

"Mama."

Sakura melihat Sarada yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Anak itu menatap ibunya dengan pandangan bingung. Ia sedikit ketakutan melihat ibunya yang baru saja mengejar makhluk kecil yang berasal dari kamarnya.

"Sarada, kemari!" perintah Sakura.

Sarada langsung menurut dan berdiri di belakang Sakura.

Sakura menatap sekeliling dan bersiap untuk menyerang jika ada musuh yang mendekat tiba-tiba. Ia merasa si pemakai jurus-yang-mirip-kamui itu masih berada di dekat mereka.

"Tetap di dekatku, Sarada," bisik Sakura.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan tidak ada serangan musuh sama sekali, Sakura mulai merasa bahwa mungkin mereka hanya datang untuk memata-matai, bukan untuk menyerang.

Wanita berambut pink itu langsung menggunakan _kuchiyose no jutsu_ dan memanggil katsuyu.

Sakura menyebarkan katsuyu di bagian-bagian rumahnya dan menyuruh mereka untuk mengawasi rumah.

.

.

.

.

"Sarada, malam ini kau tidur denganku," ucap Sakura sambil menatap Sarada yang sedang menarik selimut dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur lagi.

Malam ini, Sakura bahkan tidak berniat untuk tidur. Ia mulai merasa apa yang Sasuke katakan benar, bahwa putri mereka dalam bahaya.

Meskipun Sakura seorang ninja yang memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi Hokage kelima, ia merasa disaat seperti ini, ia hanyalah seorang ibu yang mencoba melindungi anaknya.

Jika ia harus jujur, ia memang merasa takut. Bukan, bukan takut pada musuh. Ia takut tidak bisa melindungi Sarada. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada anaknya jika ia gagal melindunginya.

Di saat seperti ini...

Di saat membingungkan seperti ini..

Dia tidak bisa menyangkalnya..

Ia sangat membutuhkan suaminya...

Ia sangat membutuhkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau dimana?" bisik Sakura lirih.

.

.

.

 **TBC**.

Sorry buat typo dan yang lainnya. Bagi yang udah baca Naruto Gaiden chapter 5 pasti pernah liat makhluk kecil yang mirip juubi. Terus tau juga alasan Sasuke pergi selama bertahun-tahun. Awalnya aku ga begitu suka Naruto gaiden karna aku pikir disitu Sakura bakal menderita hidup seperti janda. Tapi setelah diikuti terus tiap chapter-nya, aku jadi suka. Dan geregetan sendiri sampe akhirnya balik ke Fanfiction lagi. ^^  
So, what do you think about my story? Review please~


	2. Chapter 2

**Because it's not a reason**

By. Hikari Hyun Arisawa

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated : M

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance

Summary : Disaat Sasuke merasa Sakura dan Sarada dalam bahaya, ia mengirimkan Itachi dengan tubuh _Edo Tensei_ untuk melindungi mereka. Bagaimana jika Itachi merasa ada yang salah dalam rumah tangga adiknya? Canon, Read and review~

.

.

a/n : Sarada disini masih 8 tahun ya, kalau yang di gaiden kan sekitar12 tahun. Aku disini bikin Sarada udah masuk akademi tapi belum jadi genin.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan Hokage dengan perasaan gugup. Ia masih ingat semalam Naruto menyuruhnya datang pagi-pagi untuk menemuinya. Orang yang dikirim Sasuke datang hari ini.

Dengan rasa penasaran, mata emerald milik wanita itu mencari-cari sosok yang hadir di situ selain Naruto. Ia hanya melihat Shikamaru.

'Apa orang itu belum datang?' pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Tepat waktu sekali, Sakura-chan. Dia baru saja datang," ucap Naruto sambil meletakan gulungan kertas yang sempat ia baca sebelum Sakura datang. Gulungan yang berisi penjelasan mengenai teknik _Edo Tensei_.

"Lalu dimana dia?" tanya Sakura.

"Di belakangmu." Kali ini Shikamaru yang menjawabnya.

Sakura menutup matanya sesaat. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar bukan Orochimaru yang datang untuk menjaga Sarada. Ia masih saja berpikir bahwa orang itu Orochimaru atau bahkan makhluk hasil eksperimennya.

Wanita itu berharap suaminya 'lah yang datang. Bukan orang lain. Ia begitu merindukan Sasuke sampai ia pernah beberapa kali berpikiran untuk membawa Sarada pergi untuk menemui ayahnya.

Mendengar langkah seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang Hokage, ia membuka matanya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan sepasang mata onyx menatapnya. Sakura sedikit menahan nafas. Perutnya tiba-tiba memanas melihat seseorang yang sama sekali tidak terlintas di benaknya saat menebak beberapa nama.

"Itachi Uchiha... bagaimana bisa? B-bukankah Sasuke-"

"Sasuke menggunakan _Edo Tensei_ pada Itachi. Tapi ini berbeda dengan jurus _Edo Tensei_ yang digunakan Kabuto dulu," kata Naruto yang memotong kalimat Sakura.

" _Edo Tensei_?" Sakura menatap tubuh Itachi dari bawah hingga ke atas. Ia tidak merasa tubuh itu seperti _Edo Tensei_ pada umumnya. Dan ketika ia menatap mata onyx Itachi yang masih saja menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam, wanita itu sekali lagi menahan nafas sejenak. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Ia hampir saja merasa bahwa Sasuke 'lah yang sedang menatapnya.

"Mata itu... bukan seperti mata _Edo Tensei_ ," ucap Sakura sambil memberanikan diri untuk balas menatap orang yang bisa dibilang sebagai kakak iparnya itu.

Tatapan yang berbeda meski dari mata onyx yang hampir sama. Kali ini ia bisa membedakan tatapan itu. Tatapan Itachi lebih lembut dari Sasuke.

"Biar Shikamaru saja yang menjelaskan. Aku juga tidak begitu paham dengan hal itu. Hehehe," Naruto menunjukan cengiran khas-nya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar perkataan Naruto. Mantan rekan satu tim nya itu tidak berubah. Masih saja tidak bisa menjelaskan hal yang menurutnya rumit.

"Dari beberapa hal yang sudah aku diskusikan dengan Uchiha Itachi sebelum kau datang. Aku menarik beberapa kesimpulan. Sasuke tidak hanya menggunakan jurus _Edo Tensei_ untuk membangkitkan Itachi. Ia menggunakan _Gedo Rinne Tensei_ yang digabung dengan _Edo Tensei_. Kelebihan dari penggabungan dua jurus itu adalah sebuah penyatuan jiwa yang jauh lebih kuat," jelas Shikamaru.

Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia menatap bingung pada Shikamaru. Kemudian ia kembali bertanya, "Penyatuan jiwa seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

Seperti yang kita tahu, Sasuke memiliki _Rinnegan_. Tidaklah aneh jika ia bisa menggunakan jurus itu. _Gedo Rinne Tensei_ adalah teknik yang dapat menghidupkan orang-orang yang telah meninggal, khususnya menghidupkan orang yang sudah dibunuh oleh pengguna jurus itu sendiri. Teknik yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Nagato saat menghidupkan penduduk Konoha yang telah ia bunuh.

Tapi bukankah setelah menggunakan _Rinne Tensei_ , chakra yang dikeluarkan terlalu banyak dan penggunanya bisa mati? Atau akan menjadi tidak bisa bergerak seperti yang terjadi pada Obito dulu?

"Seperti yang telah aku katakan. Gabungan jurus _Edo Tensei_ dan _Rinne Tensei_ membuat penyatuan jiwa yang lebih kuat. Contohnya seperti ini." Setelah menjelaskan, Shikamaru memberikan sebuah kunai pada Itachi.

Itachi yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Shikamaru pun menerima kunai tersebut. Ia menggunakan kunai itu untuk menusuk telapak tangannya sendiri.

.

.

Darah.

Mata Sakura melebar melihat darah keluar dari tangan Itachi.

'Bagaimana bisa? Jika memang Itachi kembali hidup dan Sasuke-kun menggunakan _Rinne Tensei_ , lalu bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-kun saat ini? Tidak, dia tidak mungkin...'

"Sudah ku duga penyatuannya akan lebih sempurna. Seperti yang kita tahu, tubuh yang di- _Edo Tensei_ tidak akan bisa terluka seperti itu. Dengan kata lain, perbedaan paling signifikan yang bisa disimpulkan dengan penggabungan dua jurus itu adalah... Itachi Uchiha hidup kembali."

"T-tunggu? Jika benar Sasuke-kun menggunakan teknik _Rinne Tensei_ , lalu saat ini... saat ini bagaimana keadaannya? Itachi-san, aku mohon beritahu aku apa yang telah terjadi," nafas Sakura sesak setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Ia begitu khawatir pada keadaan suaminya. Ia benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada suaminya.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Mata emerald-nya berkaca-kaca. Ia begitu khawatir pada Sasuke sampai tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya di depan semua orang. Ia kembali menatap Itachi yang masih terdiam sejak tadi. Tangan pria itu masih terluka akibat kunai yang ia tancapkan sendiri.

Perlahan, Sakura mendekat ke arah Itachi. Instingnya sebagai ninja medis pun membuat dia ingin menyembuhkannya. Ia mengalirkan chakra berwarna hijau pada daerah di sekitar luka Itachi. Secara mengejutkan dalam beberapa detik, luka itu hilang tak berbekas. Penyembuhan yang lebih cepat dari manusia pada umumnya.

Itachi kembali hidup dengan jurus _Rinne Tensei_ dan memiliki penyembuhan serta chakra tak terbatas karena _Edo Tensei_. Sasuke... sebenarnya apa yang telah ia lakukan?

.

.

.

"Sasuke baik-baik saja," ucap Itachi yang langsung membuat lutut Sakura terasa lemas.

Wanita itu bersyukur suaminya masih hidup. Namun, entah mengapa ada suatu perasaan yang masih mengganjal di benaknya. Benarkah Sasuke baik-baik saja seperti yang dikatakan Itachi?

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa Itachi tidak sepenuhnya berkata jujur mengenai keadaan Sasuke saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Sarada berlari-lari kecil menuju ke rumahnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari akademi. Sudah seharian ia melihat tingkah laku Bolt yang menurutnya konyol. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan ibunya untuk menanyakan beberapa hal mengenai anak laki-laki.

Dengan cepat Sarada membuka pintu rumahnya. "Mama," ia memanggil ibunya. Sarada ingat kata-kata ibunya tadi pagi, 'Mama akan berada di rumah saat kau pulang dari akademi.'

Bukannya melihat ibunya, Sarada malah dikejutkan dengan sosok pria yang berada di dalam rumahnya. Pria yang sedang duduk di meja makannya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Kedua mata onyx itu saling bertatapan. Sejenak Sarada berpikir pernah melihat wajah itu. Ia mengenali wajah itu.

"Kau... papaku?"

.

.

.

.

Mata Itachi sedikit melebar mendengar seorang gadis kecil bertanya apakah ia ayahnya.

"Kau pasti Sarada ya?" tanya Itachi sambil memperhatikan gadis kecil yang bisa disebut keponakannya itu.

Sarada hanya terdiam. Ia mengamati Itachi dengan pandangan bingung. Gadis kecil berkacamata itu penasaran dengan pria di depannya.

"Sarada? Kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana di akademi tadi? Apa Bolt membuat ulah lagi?" Sakura bertanya sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk berisi sup ikan hangat untuk Itachi.

"Apa dia papaku?" tanya Sadara pada ibunya.

Sadara memang selalu blak-blakan jika bertanya. Ia tidak suka basa-basi. Persis sekali dengan ayahnya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Setelah ia menaruh mangkuk itu di meja dekat Itachi. Ia menatap Sarada dengan tatapan sendu.

"Bukan, sayang. Papamu masih belum bisa menemuimu. Ini paman Itachi. Kau ingat?"

Sarada terlihat kebingungan. "Paman Itachi? Bukan 'kah mama sering mengajakku untuk mengunjugi ma-?"

"Ah! Itu..." kini Sakura yang terlihat kebingungan menjawabnya. Ia hanya berusaha cepat-cepat memotong kalimat Sarada, sebelum putrinya itu mengatakan kata 'makam' di depan Itachi. Itu sangat tidak enak untuk di dengar.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Itachi pada Sarada. Ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ini... b-bukan apa-apa!" terlihat semburat merah di pipi Sarada. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada sebuah kertas.

Melihat tingkah putrinya yang terlihat malu-malu, Sakura menyeringai. Ia menatap jahil pada Sadara.

"Apapun itu, mama yakin ada hubungannya dengan Bolt," tebak Sakura.

"Eh?" Sarada menatap Sakura dengan pandangan terkejut. "Kenapa mama bisa tahu?"

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah putri kecilnya. Ia mengajak Sarada untuk duduk di sebelah Itachi dan sekali lagi Sakura tersenyum jahil.

"Jadi? Apa yang bolt lakukan hari ini?" tanya Sakura yang kini duduk di hadapan Sarada. Mereka masih berada di meja makan. Wanita berambut merah muda itu sedikit melirik Itachi yang sedang menikmati sup ikan buatannya. Meski kakak iparnya itu terlihat diam dan tidak peduli, Sakura sangat tahu bahwa Itachi memperhatikan ia dan Sarada.

"Bolt hari ini sangat menyebalkan! Dia memberiku ini," Sarada memberikan kertas yang sejak tadi digenggamnya pada Sakura. Kembali, semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

Sakura yang penasaran dengan kertas itu pun akhirnya mencoba mengamati apa yang tertulis di sana.

Perlahan ia membacanya. Mata emerald-nya sedikit melebar melihat dua kata yang tertulis di kertas itu.

Sekali lagi Sakura melirik Itachi. Itachi sedang menatapnya!

Ia sedikit terkejut melihat tatapan Itachi yang seperti pernasaran dengan apa isi kertas yang dibawa oleh Sarada.

"Sarada Cantik." Sakura membacanya sedikit keras agar Itachi mendengarnya.

"Mama! Botl menyebalkan! Dia memberiku itu. Dia... dia begitu bodoh! Aku kesal dengannya! Pokoknya dia menyebalkan!" Sarada terlihat kesal meski semburat merah masih menghiasi pipinya.

Sakura tertawa mendengar tingkah lucu Sarada. Sudah lama ia selalu seperti ini. Sarada 'lah yang selalu membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Serumit apapun situasi yang ia hadapi. Serindu apapun perasaannya saat mengingat Sasuke, hanya dengan melihat Sarada, rasanya semua bebannya berkurang.

Itachi yang berada di ruangan itu bersama mereka, menatap Sakura dan Sarada dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Sudah sangat lama ia ingin kembali merasakan suasana rumah yang hangat seperti ini. Rumah yang dihiasi dengan lambang klan Uchiha. Seorang isteri dan anak. Sungguh Sasuke memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik dari dirinya dulu. Melihat semua ini mau tidak mau ia merasa lega karena Sasuke dapat hidup dengan baik setelah kepergiannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

a/n : Kenapa pendek? Karena aku masih bingung, menurut kalian enaknya dibikin ada ItaSaku-nya dikit apa ga usah? Terus menurut kalian, disini Sakura manggil Itachi pake apa ya? Review please~

.

.

Makasih banget yang kemarin review dan yang kirim PM juga. Buat yang pada nanya 'wife in your life' beneran deh aku kaget masih ada yang inget fic itu. Terimakasih yang udah setia sama fic itu, akan diusahakan update final chapter secepatnya. Thankyou :D

.

.

.

.

.

 **Review please~**


End file.
